Peddie
' Peddie'(P'''/atricia and '''Eddie) is the romantic pairing of Eddie Miller and Patricia Williamson. These two have a love-hate relationship, and there is a rumor that Patricia gets closer to an Anubis boy, but Eddie ruins it all, signaling that he likes her. Rivals: 'Patrome, Palfie, Fabicia, Pason, Jeddie and Neddie. 'Visit Gallery here Season 2 moments *In a new Nick Promo, they are seen having a creamed carrot fight and happily throwing it at each other, indicating possible crushes on each other *In a new promo, Patricia is seen confronting Eddie about something during what seems to be a school dance.' ' *Eddie and Patricia are said to be a possible couple if Eddie doesn't go after Nina. House of Who? / House of Frauds *The two first meet when Patricia and Joy are walking and Patricia is tripped by Eddie's feet as he naps on the sofa in the Drama classroom. *Patricia insults Eddie and the two begin a big argument, making fun of each other with stereotypes. *As Patricia and Joy walk away from Eddie, Joy says that he was pretty cute to which Patricia rolls her eyes and doesn't agree. *When Eddie first arrives at Anubis House, he smiles as he sees Patricia sitting alone on the couch using her laptop. *Patricia isn't happy seeing Eddie is going to live at the house. *The next morning, Eddie walks to the table very lonesome as Patricia grins at this. *When Eddie first meets Victor, Victor does not take a liking to him at all with Eddie's disrespect and is almost in trouble as Patricia stands smiling with the rest of Anubis House before heading to school. *Jerome partners them up for the Wonkey Donkey. House of Chance / House of Divides *Patricia and Eddie are definitely not happy about being partnered together for the Wonkey Donkey. *The two laugh when Amber and Alfie trip over each other. *Patricia asks Eddie why he looks amused. *Eddie trips Patricia when they try to get up. *He then offers her his hand and they practice walking together. *The two beat down the pinata together and smile at each other. *They win the WonkeyDonkey. *Patricia demands her half of the reward. *Eddie remarks that he pulled most of the weight, especially Patricia's. *Patricia tells him to get stronger deoderant because he "stinks". *Eddie fires back that Patricia should take a mint before she gets up in his face again. *When both of them have to clean up the remains of "Donkey Day", Patricia tells Eddie to get up and help her clean. *Eddie leaves a creamed carrot mark on Patricia's shirt. *She responds by calling him a doofus and then throwing creamed carrot at him, which stains hi *s shirt. *Eddie looks upset and says his was an accident. *Amber tells them to wait until she's far enough, and then the two ensue in a huge creamed carrot food fight, during which they are laughing and smiling at each other. *When Eddie was making jokes in Sweetie's office, Patricia was laughing and smiling at Eddie. *The two are put on the Masked Ball Planning Comittee as a punishment. *Patricia admires Eddie's talent for getting out of trouble. *When Patricia leaves, Eddie watches her as she goes. House of Crushes / House of Vertigo *Eddie and Patricia have the same taste in music. *When Eddie was talking about how he doesn't like dances, Patricia is listening to him while smiling. *While Patricia got up and left, Eddie was seen smiling at her when she left. *Patricia asks Eddie what is so funny, and he answers with, "Your face, funny face," when setting up for the dance. *After an annoyed Patricia leaves, Eddie is again seen smiling at her while she is leaving. *Nina asks Eddie if he wants to sit by her at breakfast to get Fabian mad, to which he does, and Patricia is visibly annoyed and mad. *Patricia tries to give reasons for Nina to not let Eddie sit by her. *Joy asks Patricia to chaperone Eddie to the dance, with Patricia responding "Because I just love spending time with him" in sarcasm. However, she never denies going. *Eddie was listening to Joy and Patricia behind the certain, and came out to talk to Patricia after Joy left. House of Pressure / House of Deja Vu *Eddie causes Patricia to fall from the ladder and he catches her. *Eddie holds the ladder, while Patricia is climbing it. *After catching her, he gazes into her eyes, to which she replies "Get your hands of me Slime Ball!" *Eddie replies "Sure thing" and drops her, to which she responds to looking annoyed. *Patricia indirectly calls him a chump after he teased Fabian. *Eddie looks annoyed and mocks her. *Before the ball, Patricia's wrist was hurting her, so Eddie rubbed it though she complained at first. *While Eddie was rubbing Patricia's wrist, Patricia had a little smile playing on her lips. *When Patricia left after Eddie rubbed it, Eddie was smiling at her leaving. *Eddie was hinding behind his mask at first, watch to see what Patricia's reaction was to the "mix up". *At the dance, Eddie and Patricia were spending most of it together, even though she was mad at him for switching the bands. *Patricia takes the blame for the prank that Eddie pulled, much to his suprise. *When Victor called Patricia over to yell at her about the band, Eddie looked worried. House of Hoods / House of Deceit *Eddie apologized to Patricia by making the heavy metal band play classical music. *Patricia showed many hints that she might be crushing on Eddie - vise versa. *Eddie came up to Patricia and asked her why she wasn't dancing. *When she asked him if he was waiting for the right girl to ask to dance, she looked disappointed. *After she told him that she will never dance, he hinted that he would dance with her, then walked away smiling. *After him leaving, she had a look that was between hopeful and happy. *Jerome and Alfie both saw Eddie and Patricia smiling at each other from a distance. *Both Alfie and Jerome asked Eddie if he had a crush on Patricia becuase he had been spending a lot of time with her. *When they ask Eddie, he started stuttering, and then told them that she was the one spending a lot of time with him. *Alfie and Jerome made a bet with Eddie that he couldn't get Patricia to dance with him. *When Eddie exepted the bet, he danced his way over to Patricia ending with her looking at him saying, "No..." *He told her that he was "just a tin can standing in front of a tank asking her to dance".(Reusing her words for earlier.) *Before they started dancing, she told him that it still didn't making them friends with a face that showed worry. *When they started dancing, both of them were smiling the whole time. *After their dance, she told him that sometimes he could be a good guy. *When they were talking after their dance, they were both smiling, but when Alfie mouthed "Yes!" to Eddie from a distance, Eddie suddenly remember that the dance was just a bet. *After Eddie saw Alfie, he became uncomfortable, but still tryed to stay smiling when he was talking to Patricia. *Eddie told her that he had to go before he did something like "writing her a poem". *When he told her he had to go, Patricia seemed disappointed, but when he left, she was seen smiling at him as he left. *When Eddie and Patricia were dancing, Eddie winked at Patricia. *After Eddie and Patricia had stopped dancing, they were still seen holding hands. *Eddie was blushing nervously which is why Patricia said "Better leave before you turn into a pumpkin" *Eddie said "Thanks Yakker" and was blushing, while Patricia was smiling. *Eddie looked like he was spacing out or thinking about something after Victor told him, 'if the ball was not to his liking, go to bed.' House of Sibuna / House of Payback *When Patricia walked in the dining room, she started smiling when sh e saw Eddie by the kitchen window. *Eddie was smiling back and winked at Patricia when he saw her enter the room. *After Fabian made fun of Eddie for listening to heavy metal music, Patricia stood up for him by saying that he was the only one around there that had a good taste in music. *As everyone was shocked at her comment, Eddie was sitting there smiling back at her. *After getting over his shock, Alfie told Eddie that he was good, meaning that he was good at making Patricia fall for him. *When Alfie said that to Eddie, Eddie looked worried while Patricia kept asking what Alfie was talking about. *Eddie looked sad after Jerome told her that the dance was just a bet. *Eddie mutters that he's "good at messing things up" when Patricia becomes angry with him. *After that, Patricia dumped milk on Eddie's head and walked away angry while Eddie looked like he knew he deserved it. *When Patricia gave Eddie the chocolates for revenge, he told that he was sorry for the bet and that he would have asked her to dance without the bet. *Joy asked Patricia if the 'fish took the bait', and Patricia nodded right before she sighed and looked sad. House of Pendulums / House of Impasse *Eddie was passing out the chocolate worms to everyone. *Patricia was trying to stop Eddie from giving Mr. Sweet and Mrs. Andrews the chocolate covered worms. *When she told him that she got them for him to eat, she got up in his face. *He didn't say they were Patricia's. *To stop Patricia from stopping him, Eddie held her hand. *After it was only Eddie and Patricia left in the hallway, he told her that he knew French, and that he knew what the chocolates really were. *When he walked away, Patricia was seen smiling. *Eddie said to Patricia that he doesn't rat people out, then winked at her while smiling the whole time. Nick.com Hints *In Uncovering the Mystery Part 2, Eddie and Patricia work on the Masked Ball Planning Comittee. *Eddie holds the ladder with Patricia on it asking her, "How does it feel to have your life in my hands?" with Patricia responding, "I feel safer on the deck of the titanic.". *Eddie made Patricia fall from the ladder and Eddie catches her. *Eddie tells her, "I knew you'd fall for me." *Eddie gazes at Patricia and then Patricia says, "Get your hands off me, Slime Ball." *Eddie then replies, "Sure thing" and let's Patricia fall on the ground. *Also, at the Masked Ball, Patricia and Eddie smile and look at each other from a distance. *In a clip from House of Hoods, Eddie asks Patricia to dance and much to the dismay of Alfie and Jerome (who obviously bet him to do it) she accepts. *On the nickelodean mobile site, there is a video which shows Eddie giving out the chocolates Patricia gave him, to everyone else in school. *Patricia looks horrified, as Eddie winks at her and runs to Eddie and said that it was a gift and she got them for him. *Eddie said it was a great gift, and he puts his hand to hers. *When Eddie said he took french class and walked away, Patricia looked impressed. *Eddie turns around and walks back, a huge grin upon his face. Category:Pairings Category:Major Pairings